vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannomon
Tyrannomon= Tyrannomon is a Digimon that resembles an ancient dinosaur that existed in the prehistoric world. It sweeps everything away with its two well-developed arms and its gigantic tail. It is extremely easy to tame due to its intelligence and docile personality. For that reason, it is highly valued by beginner Tamers, and is often raised with care. You could probably say that it is a representative figure of the most basic Digimon. Tyrannomon is sourced as the first Digimon ever created/designed. |-|Tyrannomon X= The primeval data engraved into its Digicore has been drawn out, transforming it into a figure whose fierce, dinosaur-like traits are more pronounced. As both its power and speed have increased due to it gaining more muscle mass, it is harder to tame Tyrannomon compared to before. The ridge along its back has grown to become beautifully transparent yet sturdy, just like gemstones, and can now even be used as a weapon. |-|DarkTyrannomon= A Dinosaur Digimon whose body was corroded by a vicious computer virus. Although it was originally a Tyrannomon-species Digimon, it was infected by a vicious computer virus, causing a bug in its flesh's configuration data and transforming it into a frenzied Digimon. Its body turned black, its arms grew sturdier than Tyrannomon's, and its offensive power grew. It identifies anything reflected in its eyes as an enemy and starts attacking, becoming completely frenzied. |-|DarkTyrannomon X= The X-Antibody has bestowed upon it the composure to control its own abilities, as well as the determination and strength to survive its battles. It is now able to harden a portion of its flesh and even produce green flames by manipulating the virus within its body. |-|MasterTyrannomon= A Dinosaur Digimon that evolved from a Tyrannomon that overcame many fierce battles. The scars covering its body act as proof of the numerous battles it has survived. It takes on a master-like role, coaching its Tyrannomon followers and raising them to become full-fledged warriors. |-|MetalTyrannomon= A Cyborg Digimon that remodeled its body in order to acquire mightier powers. After Megadramon was remodeled for anti-air use, MetalTyrannomon was remodeled as an anti-ground interceptor Digimon. Its reinforced body deflects all attacks, and it possesses the terrifying offensive power to smash through armor with its sturdy chin, no matter how hard it may be. |-|MetalTyrannomon X= Although its roughness stands out compared to MetalGreymon, who is recognized by everyone as having "ultra-high performance" among remodeled Digimon, it boasts the best performance in subversive activities on the ground. The original Tyrannomon's durability has endured excessive remodeling by the Crack Team, and its ferocity has transformed into tremendous offensive power, so those remodeled contents have been fully drawn out. While its enhanced claws are no match for MetalGreymon's "Trident Arm VER. 9.9", a control program similar to VER. 7.0 is set in its Digicore (incidentally, this is a specification that is more than necessary for combat warfare) and the excess energy is fired from its left arm as its "Nuclear Laser II". |-|RustTyrannomon= The Ultimate of Tyrannomon, which has been living through the fierce, long-lasting battles since the Digital World's birth by evolving alongside it. It has endured many years in harsh environments as MetalTyrannomon, and its whole cyborg body is rusting. Its tactics specialize in annihilation warfare, mowing down its enemies along with their base as one. RustTyrannomon predates on Digimon, gorging on hundreds of thousands of Digimon within a short period without leaving any trace. As a Cyborg Digimon, it forces the opponent to yield in close combat with its top-class power and destructive force. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | 6-C | At least 6-C | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, Possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, Possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, Possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Tyrannomon | Tyrannomon X | DarkTyrannomon | MasterTyrannomon | MetalTyrannomon | MetalTyrannomon X | RustTyrannomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Dinosaur Digimon Powers and Abilities: Tyrannomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, All attacks have a chance of stunning his opponents. |-|DarkTyrannomon=All previous abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation via Dark Claw. |-|MasterTyrannomon=All previous abilities, Healing. |-|MetalTyrannomon=All previous abilities, Durability Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation. |-|RustTyrannomon=All previous abilities, Can lower his foe(s) speed, Can cause his opponents to rust directly with its flames. |-|X-Antibody Forms=Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and a Stronger Resistance to Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Island level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon from the Folder Continent such as Meramon) | At least Island level (Far stronger than base) | Island level (Stronger than Tyrannomon) | At least Island level (Far Stronger than its base form) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to other Ultimate level Digimon such as MetalGreymon and Digitamamon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to the likes of MetalGreymon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Far stronger than base) | Galaxy level (Equal to other Mega Digimon and is seen as one of the most destructive and powerful Mega Digimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champion level Digimon such as Seadramon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Far faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimates who all should be able to react to and fight Agunimon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to MetalGreymon) | At least Relativistic with FTL reactions (Far faster than before) | At least Relativistic movement speed with FTL Combat/Reaction/Attack speed (Comparable to other Mega level Digimon, however is likely slower than most movement wise) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+ | Island Class (Comparable to other Champion Digimon from the Folder Continent such as Meramon) | At least Island Class | Island Class (Stronger than Tyrannomon) | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Large Mountain level+ | Island level | Island level | At least Island level | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Very High | Very High | Very High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range, a few kilometers with projectiles | A few hundred kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Tyrannomon, MasterTyrannomon and Mametyramon in general are very skilled fighters with MasterTyrannomon being a Tyrannomon that a lived and has fought countless battles. However, its virus forms are quite bestial and tend to focus on killing their opponents as fast as possible. Despite this, they have lived through countless battles and have adapted through harsh environments. The Tyrannomon are noted to be very intelligent Digimon overall. Weaknesses: DarkTyrannomon, MetalTyrannomon and RustTyrannomon are very bestial. Virus Digimon and Water Attacks (Tyrannomon and Tyrannomon X). Vaccine Digimon and Earth attacks (MetalTyrannomon, MetalTyrannomon X and RustTyrannomon) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tyrannomon Menace: '10% chance of stunning target when attacking. *'Blaze Blast/Fire Blast/Fire Breath: Spews deep crimson flames that are the same color as its body. Tends to critical more often *'Slash Nail/Slash Claw': Slashes the opponent with its sharp and powerful claws. *'Dino Kick': Gives off a powerful kick. *'Wild Buster': A flaming tackle. *'Middle Tackle:' Attack 3 zones with a powerful tackle. *'Dramon Claw:' Slash 1 zone with claws filled with the power of a dragon. *'Sharp Fang:' Bite an enemy in 1 zone with sharp fangs. *'Mega Napalm:' Create fire pillars with fireballs to burn the opponent. *'Acceleration Boost': Doubles to power of its next attack. *'Wolkenapalm II:' Causes a pillar of fire to appear from under the opponent.. *'Heavy Strike II:' Hits the opponent with a powerful tackle. Tyrannomon X *'Crimson Breath:' An upgraded version of its original Fire Breath. Spews deep crimson flames that are the same color as its body. *'Crash Rolling:' Curls its entire body up and rush forward at tremendous speed, then slices up any enemy that approaches with the ridge on its back. DarkTyrannomon *'Fire Blast:' Transforms all of its surroundings into a sea of flames with a super-powerful flamethrower. *'Dark Nail: '''Slashes with its claws. *'Iron Tail: Slams its powerful tail into the foe. *'Normal Blade: '''Slash the foe with a sharp blade. *'Dark Claw: Slashes the foe with a claw of dark energy that also poisons the target. This poison drains the opponent until they die, or heal. *'Sharp Fang:' Bite an enemy with sharp fangs. *'Mega Napalm:' Create fire pillars with fireballs to burn the opponent to ashes. DarkTyrannomon X *'Flame Snatch:' Grabs an enemy with its claws and causes green flames to erupt from them, burning the opponent. MasterTyrannomon *'Master Fire': Breathes powerful flames from its mouth. *'Master Claw': Slashes the enemy with its huge claws. *'Hyper Heat Blast': Radiates a fiery heat wave from its body. *'Zen Recovery': Returns its status or an ally's status to normal. MetalTyrannomon *'Fire Blast II/G Blaster 2/Giga Destroyer II ': Fires a large missile from its right hand. Increases DEF by 10%. *'Nuclear Laser': Fires a beam from its left hand. This attack also bypasses Physical Durability. *'Energy Shot: '''Fire energy balls all at once and blow up the opponent. *'Double Blade: Slashes quickly with a sharp blade. *'Forlorn Fang: '''Crush the enemy with sharp fangs. *'Giga Missile: 'Fire potent missiles and engulf the area in flames. *'Ripping Net: Hits the opponent with a weak electric attack that instantly paralyzes the opponent. *'Guard Charge:' Increases durability by 10%. *'Burst Flame:' Burns the foe with a powerful burst of fire. *'Nanomachine Break:' Blast the foe with a powerful electric attack. MetalTyrannomon X *'Nuclear Laser II: '''Fires excess energy from its left hand. *'Giga Destroyer II/Fire Blast II:' Fires a missile from its right hand. '''RustTyrannomon' *'Terror's Cluster/Terrors Cluster/Terror Cluster:' Extends the gun battery on its back forward and fires the large electromagnetic cannon. 50% chance of paralyzing target. *'Rust Breath:' Spews deep scarlet flames, the same color as its body, which have a rusting effect on that which is touched by its front. *'Mach Rush II:' Blitzes the opponent with a high speed barrage of attacks. *'Guard Charge Field:' Increases durability of all allies by 10%. *'Speed Break Field: '''Reduces speed of all enemies by 10%. *'Thunder Fall: Summons powerful lightning from the sky. '''Keys: Tyrannomon (File Island) | Tyrannomon (Folder Continent) | Tyrannomon X '''| '''DarkTyrannomon | DarkTyrannomon X | MasterTyrannomon | MetalTyrannomon | MetalTyrannomon X | RustTyrannomon Gallery Tyranomon_zukan.jpg Tyranomon_art_mini.gif Tyranomon_Premiumartseries.jpg Tyranomon_collectors_card.jpg Tyrannomon CS.png Tyrannomon.gif MetalTyrannomon CS.png RustTyrannomon CS.jpg RustTyranomon_Crusader_Art.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Berserkers Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Law Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3